


Hallucination

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Alien Biology, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Illusions, Lucid Dreaming, Married Sex, sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro lives one of his worst days. Unfortunately, he would discover that what he lived wasn't the worst thing yet ...
Relationships: Kinnikuman | Kinniku Suguru & Kinniku Mantaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hallucination

Ah … what a wonderful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirpings, the kid are laughing … Spring is really the embodiment of a renewed life, a recharge of all the vital forces that run the Universe … back on his planet, the only season that sparks with all his might is winter, since the stars that surround it do not allow other season, and so they have a time called _zysena_ – that is, ordinary season – and winter, which they call _xyme_ – that translates both into “jewel” and “surviving”. But that’s not the point now. The only thing that is to say it’s that he felt so refreshed he decided to train that day. Because of spring, all yeah. And … and even because it came to his mind what his father said before the Fire Challenge took place.

_“Stop being such a baby, Mantaro!” he slapped him hard._

_“F-Father!” his cheek hurt bad._

_Suguru looked him deep into his eyes, laid his hand on his son’s shoulders and said: “Mantaro, if you continue fighting with the skills you have now, you really will be crippled or killed! As your father, I don’t want this happens to you!” and he cried._

And it was this phrase – along with that pure tears – that made him decide to train that day. He decided he would train in the stadium associated with the IFW, but first he needed the permission from the chairman, and so he walked straight to where he would find him. But Mantaro couldn’t know already what would attend him in that room.

He heard some strange noises, like a chair that has been pulled panicking and he heard something like a log that fell down, but he thought they just dropped something and so he opened the door, because the faster he attained that permission the faster he could train, so he could make his father proud. «Sorry for bothering, but I need a perm- Dad!» he saw his father lying on the floor, Terryman sustaining him, making him lie on his folded legs, and then the Texan looked him.

«Mantaro! Go away, you can’t stay here now! Just-»

«NO! It’s my father! What’s happening to my father?!» he let loose his gym bag, which touched the floor with a deaf sound, and he kneeled beside his father with tears already pricking his eyes «I … I didn’t know he was here … why’s he even here?»

«We had a secret meeting, that’s why you didn’t know.» Robin spoke up, lying a hand on the prince’s shoulder «But it’s better you go away, now. We know how to cure someone that has blacked out. Don’t worry, he-»

Mantaro closed his eyes, crying and screaming: «I’ve already said no! Just stay away form my father!» he pushed aside Terryman and hugged his father tight «Only … only me can touch him … you … you can’t …»

The adults were firstly annoyed by that attitude, but then they just understood how much Mantaro was concerned about his father’s conditions. Terryman, who could be the angry one because of the treatment the prince gave him, wasn’t, and smiled in a reassuring way, saying: «It’s ok to be worried for your father, Mantaro … but you need to calm down. We have to place him in the recovery position, ok? We can’t afford to make him feel even worse, right?»

Mantaro stopped crying: «R-Right.» and he place him in the way Terryman told him to do. He took a deep breath and said: «I’m sorry, I was so rude and … it’s that when I saw him like that I-»

«It’s ok being worried for those who you love, _niño_, but the next time it happens do not react like that, ok? It’s counterproductive.» said Buffaloman, trying to smile politely to the prince.

«I … I think it’s fine for me.» he looked the way opposite to his father «What happened? Did dad black out all of a sudden or he wasn’t feeling good already? Did you notice if he had a fever or anything else?»

Robin bit his lip, he didn’t know if he should have said that to the prince or not, and answered – like a real man should have done: «Well, your father … your father was good to us today … he acted as always so … but at one point he was pale and then he blacked out and then you entered …»

Mantaro kissed his father’s right hand, caressed his forehead and said: «Oh, dad … I hope you’ll revive soon, because how am I supposed to quarrel with you, otherwise?!» and he smiled.

«Go take a glass of water, Mantaro … you need it.» ordered Robin, and the prince agreed. After he leaved the room, the Brit continued: «I hope Suguru will recover soon … what could made him black out?»

«I didn’t eat anything on the flight to make it in time, that’s why I blacked out. I’m sorry I made you worry.»

«Hey, I forgot my wallet in- Dad! You’re awake! Thank goodness!» Mantaro hugged his father out of sheer joy «Are you ok now? What happened?»

«He didn’t eat anything … a-»

«Here, dad, take this. It’s an energy bar. I know it’s not much, but now I go buy something, ok? You like a strong coffee, right?»

«Add a sugar packet, Mantaro. I won’t black out again.»

«Ok.»

***

Mantaro ran to the IWF quarters because he knew they had a meeting that day, and he needed to hurry because he didn’t want his father to black out again. He told him he hadn’t eaten anything to make it on time, since there was a shuttle problem, and that he was going straight to the meeting.

He couldn’t withstand seeing his father with eyes closed again, he could freak out. So, he ran. He ran so quickly he had to dodge a couple of cars otherwise he would have been crushed, and then he panted for breath when he arrived in the doorway. He saw Terry smiling with his father, and he thought he was having some kind of hallucination, because Terry was reluctant to show so much love in public with his father, and so he entered the room.

«Dad!»

«Uh? Mantaro, what’s up?» he looked his son «Why are you here?»

«What do you mean by “why are you here?”?! I’m here because you can black out at any moment! You didn’t eat anything on the flight from Planet Kinniku!»

«True but-»

«What if it happens like the other time?!»

«The other time?»

«Yes, the other time! Remember you blacked out in the middle of a top-secret meeting, I entered in the room by chance and I saw you with eyes closed lying on uncle Terryman and … and … why are you all looking at me?» he was confused, didn’t they remember wat happened?

«When did all this happened, Mantaro?» asked Robin.

«Uh? Tuesday, 17th.»

«My sweet boy, today it’s Tuesday 17th. Are you sure you don’t have a fever?»

«I’m utterly sure! I … I … well, now I’m not so sure … y-you think I dreamed all this?»

His father stood up, walked near him and said: «I’ve eaten something when I came here, so don’t be concerned anymore. Mh … let’s see … no, you don’t have a fever, maybe you just dreamed all that … what did you eat yesterday night?»

Mantaro fidgeted: «I … ah … took a bet with Gazelle to see if we could bear eat something we hardly ever eat … so I ate a salad and he tried to eat meat but he couldn’t so I won … you think it was that, dad?»

Suguru smiled tenderly: «I just think you slept not so well. That’s all. maybe you should go training now, uh?»

Mantaro looked at his father like he said blasphemy: «C’mon, dad, it can’t be that, you know! – he thought for a while, then exclaimed: – You think I’m starting to become crazy?! This would explain why I saw Terry getting all sweet and loving with his father! Oh god, I’m starting to be like my father! This was supposed to happen after I hit thirty!» and while he was depressed, the others were laughing hard. Well, all but Suguru, who was looking serious his son.

«This is not funny, son.»

«B-But I really saw Terry that-»

«Mh, ok. I just think you’re tired, my boy. Go to sleep. You need to.»

«Oh, c’mon dad, I’m fine! You know we Kinniku cannot sleep for two weeks without feeling tired or fatigue. I don’t need to go to sleep!»

«Wait, what? You cannot sleep for two weeks? Why we didn’t know this?!» exclaimed Robin.

«Oh, because he started using this ability when he was married with mother, since I remember they stayed up all night doing … their business.»

Pentagon exclaimed, patting the king on his back: «Well done, my friend, well done! Who would thought you were such a player?»

Suguru fired his son with his eyes: «Mantaro, why you?!»

«C’mon, dad, I heard mom screaming in bliss so many times now … although you weren’t much different!» he continued, naughty.

Suguru got fired up. «Run.» he said, before he ran after his son, that ran away the faster he could. While all the Legends were laughing and convulsing and thinking how much it was funny to have a son like Mantaro.


End file.
